


Christmas Traditions

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scamander Twins share an extra special holiday tradition together.<br/>Written for the Next Gen Xmas Exchange on LiveJournal.<br/>Written for a prompt by my dear friend Imera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



**Title** : Christmas Traditions  
 **Rating** : NC 17  
 **Pairing/characters** : Lysander/Lorcan Scamander with mentions of their parents but not much.  
 **Warnings/content** : Incest, Explicit Sex, First Time fic, Underage Sex, Blowjob, and pretty much full on porn here.  
 **Medium or word count** : 2,103  
 **Summary** : The twins have a lot of special traditions at xmas time but this year will be the most special of them all.  
 **Notes** : Beta’d by My lovely friend Summer. My first time writing about the twins so I hope I did them justice.  
 **Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ belongs to JK Rowling. All works posted at this community were created entirely for fun without making any profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Lorcan fell with a silent plop onto his twin brother’s bed, his blue eyes twinkling with merriment. The fairy lights circling the windows sent a pleasant glow of warm color throughout the room and put him in a festive mood. Christmas was definitely his favorite holiday of the year.

He loved all the traditions his family shared. His mother always decorated the house with strings of real fairy lights, accented by big frilly bows. She would let them stay up while she read them all the Wizarding fairy tales and the muggle ones as well. There would be feast after feast, with multiple servings of Treacle tart and Yorkshire puddings. 

There were ice skating trips, sledding through the woods, and rides on invisible Thestrals. Mistletoe would hang in every corner just waiting for the Nargyles to attack, bringing together unsuspecting couples in the loveliest of snogs.

Everything seemed more magical when the holidays neared. Even Lysander was more receptive to his brother’s suggestions. It had brought about many traditions that their parents didn’t even know about. Like milk and cookies in bed, meeting beneath the Christmas tree to try to break mum’s imperturbable charms and now there was this…

He almost couldn’t believe Lysander had even agreed. His twin brother, ever the Ravenclaw, was far more reserved than Lorcan’s own Gryffindor spirit. Yet, he couldn’t help but admire his brother’s quieter side. As twins, they might look similar but inside they were as different as day and night. Lorcan loved his brother dearly and tonight would start the most spectacular of holiday traditions for them both.

“Lysander… are you awake?” Lorcan whispered.

“Of course I am.” The timid Ravenclaw whispered in return, a smile lighting up his pale face.

“I brought the cookies, several of mum’s best dirigible plum macaroons. “ Lorcan said with a playful giggle before turning to see the serious look on his brother’s face.

He set the plate of cookies on the bedside table and slid into the bed beside his brother.

“Ly, are you sure you’re ready for this?” 

“I said I was didn’t I?” Lysander said rather defensively.

It was unlike Lorcan’s twin to get so worked over anything; maybe he really was pushing the other boy too fast. After all, it was only a couple years ago that they’d shared their first tentative kiss, well… the first kiss that wasn’t very brotherly. They’d both been embarrassed by the quick heat they’d felt after that kiss and they’d parted rather quickly. A week of not speaking and they’d resorted to late night snogs in Ly’s bedroom which was the farthest from their parents. Those snogs had grown into fumbling heated exchanges of explorative touching. Touching that now consisted of some desperate frottage and either masturbation or blowjobs within the lonely darkness. They’d done just about everything without actually doing the dirty deed. 

It was hard keeping their love a secret but the boys had always felt that their closeness was special somehow and now they knew why. They weren’t just brothers, they were soul mates, destined to share every aspect of their lives with one another and Lorcan would do anything to protect that, even give up what he was sure would be the greatest experience of his young boyhood. 

He and Lysander had made the decision to finally take their love to a higher level by losing their virginity together. It was an act of sacrifice on both their parts but more so for Ly because he’d agreed to be the bottom. Lorcan thought maybe it was all too much pressure on the Ravenclaw. After all, he didn’t have the bravery of most Gryffs or even the reckless attitude that might help him fake the bravado. He loved his brother and didn’t want to do anything to hurt him.

“I’ve actually been doing some research and practicing my lubricating charms as well.” Lorcan stated rather proudly.

He saw a smile flit across Lysander’s handsome face. His twin knew that for him to have researched, this must be important to him. He could feel his brother’ arm as it encircled his waist. Lysander pulled Lorcan closer and their lips brushed softly together in a feather light kiss.

“I love you, Lor. I want this just as much as you do.”

Lorcan could feel himself relax at his brother’s words. Lysander’s fingers were pressing against the small of his back as he was pulled into another kiss, this one more intense than the last. His own fingers gripped tightly at Lysander’s hip, his tongue slipping silently into Ly’s mouth. The taste of Lysander never got old; it was always exciting and left him wanting more. 

They exchanged kiss after kiss in a torrent of heat that mostly pooled southward. Their bodies pressed firmly against one another causing a sweet friction against the heat. All was silent until Lorcan canted his hips just right, causing Lysander to moan loudly. 

“Sshhh…” he whispered into his brother’s ear. “Don’t wanna wake mum and dad.”

He stifled his brother’s cries of want with another hard kiss. He began pulling at the buttons of Lysander’s pajama top, freeing the boy’s muscles from within. His hands explored the bare skin beneath the flannel fabric as it slipped past his shoulders. Lysander was warm beneath his touch and Lorcan wasn’t at all surprised when the other boy tugged at his own threadbare tee. As it slid up over his head, he felt Ly’s soft touches send tingles across his chest. 

There were more tentative touches and many open mouthed kisses on pale flesh. Pajama pants were soon discarded with the tops and bare legs intertwined as they frotted together in a needy sex induced haze. They were two horny sixteen year old boys who’d waited far too long for this moment to be able wait much longer. More moans broke the silence and the fairy lights flickered playfully along the hard planes of their bodies. Lorcan groaned loudly as Lysander reached into his pants to grasp at the aching hard on within. His brother definitely seemed to want this just as much as he did. 

“Ah fuck, Ly! Fuck, I want more!” he cried out and was surprised when his brother happily complied by sliding down his body and positioning himself between his thighs.

The first feeling of Lysander’s mouth around his cock was so incredible that Lorcan almost came on the spot. He was pretty sure Lysander had never given anyone a blow job before but he was a natural, applying just the right amount of suction while also licking up and down his shaft. It was an incredible feeling and one Lorcan was sorry to see end. 

Lysander had stopped his delightful administrations, only to slide upward and kiss his brother softly upon the lips. He then laid himself back upon the cotton sheets. He looked so lovely, all pale angles upon the dark blue sheets and an array of sparkling color from the lights hovering over his body. Lorcan let out a sigh of contentment as Lysander moved to part his legs in a slightly submissive pose. Lor knew the time had come. He and Ly were really going to do this; they were going to share the most magical moment that two people share.

Lorcan steadied himself before reaching out to the edge of the bed for his wand where it had been discarded earlier. He pointed it between his brother’s thighs and whispered softly but firmly the spell he’d taught himself. A gasp of surprise from Lysander told him he’d done it successfully and he couldn’t help but grin proudly.

“Good job.” Lysander whispered in a breathy gasp.

Lorcan leaned in to kiss and nuzzle at Ly’s neck before inserted a finger gently into the boy’s body. Lorcan had expected his brother to begin spouting instructions from some book he’d read but instead, he only moaned softly and pressed down against Lor’s finger. He pressed another finger in and began scissoring the two back and forth to stretch his brother’s virgin hole. It was a tight fit and he could feel Ly tense up at the sudden intrusion. He whispered words of encouragement into his twin’s ear and soon Ly was relaxing into the press of Lorcan’s fingers. When he’d stretched his brother enough to push a third finger in comfortably, he withdrew. 

Reaching into a side table drawer, he retrieved a tube of lube. This part he knew was unnecessary but he wanted to be sure he took every precaution for his brother’s sake. He squirted a generous glob of the clear viscous liquid onto his hand and began coating his cock with it. He was nervous as he prepared himself. Lysander watched him stroking himself, curiosity lighting his round face.

“It’s so big…” he whispered, his voice full of worried trepidation.

Lorcan smiled broadly at his brother. That was a compliment if he’d ever heard one but he kept his self-satisfaction to himself. 

“Don’t worry, Ly. I’ll go slow, I promise.” He said in a hushed breath as he lined himself up between his brother’s legs. 

Lorcan pressed in as slow as possible. Lysander winced a bit at the burn of being opened up even further but he didn’t cry out. Lorcan pressed in an inch or two before stopping so Lysander could catch his breath. It took only a minute before the boy was encouraging him to push in further. Lorcan didn’t want to hurt Ly so he only pressed in another inch. 

“It feels kind of weird.” Lysander stated in his usual factual manner of speaking.

“Weird…? Thanks a lot.” Lorcan said in a tiny huff of embarrassment.

“I meant wonderfully weird.” Lysander answered back as he reached up, fingers tangling within his brother’s blonde hair. 

Lysander pulled him forward so their lips met in a tender kiss and Lorcan felt himself slip within Ly’s body even further so he was almost fully inside him. Lysander gasped aloud but it wasn’t from pain, this time he gasped loudly from pleasure. It seemed Lorcan had bumped against something that had caused a wave of pleasure to surround his lover. Feeling more confident, Lorcan pulled out a bit and then pressed back in aiming for the spot again. He was rewarded by Ly’s delighted mewling.

“Fuck, Lor… more… I want more.” He demanded.

Lorcan pulled Ly closer, spreading his legs apart so he could angle himself to bump against the magic spot again and again. He could feel his own balls tightening with a heated desire and backed off slightly so he wouldn’t come prematurely. He wanted this first time to be as wonderful as possible.

“Ly, baby, I love you.” He whispered before mashing his lips harshly against his twin’s. 

Lysander lifted his legs so Lorcan could settle between them more comfortably. Lorcan thrust shallowly in and out of his lover’s body as he continued to kiss him. He couldn’t seem to get enough of those kisses even though it threw his rhythm off a bit. His thrusts were erratic but from his brother’s breathless gasps, he knew he was doing all right. The tightness in his balls had grown and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer but wanted Lysander to come first. He reached out to pull at the boy’s cock, letting it slide between his fingers which were still slightly sticky from the lube.

It only took a few tugs before he had Lysander trembling with orgasm. He kept still and held him through the tremors, whispering words of love and desire into the boy’s ear. It was only then that Lorcan felt able to move once more, this time pressing hard and fast into his twin’s body, moving swiftly to his own impending orgasm. He was shocked at the intensity of it when it hit. The pleasure was overwhelming and he found himself gasping through his completion. Lysander’s arms wound around his neck and the boy’s lips pressed against his chest as he heaved and moaned through his passion. 

Finally, Lorcan pulled free of Ly’s body and fell exhausted against the cool bed sheets. Lysander crawled next to him, his head buried within Lorcan’s side. Lorcan put an arm around him and then brushed aside the long blonde fringe that nearly covered his blue eyes. He bent down to bestow a tender kiss upon Ly’s already swollen lips and told him how wonderful this moment had been. Lysander was in total agreement and right then and there, both boys decided this was one holiday tradition that wouldn’t be kept _just_ for the holidays…


End file.
